


Heaven Help the Fool (who falls in love)

by buskidsaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: a collection of Skimmons one-shots. Title from 'Ophelia' by The Lumineers
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. highschool au, hurt/comfort

Jemma blearily looked around her room at the sound of her phone ringing. The clock said 2 a.m, also known as far too early to be up. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and groggily answered.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"Simmons?" Came the voice on the other side. Immediately, Jemma was wide awake.

"Skye. What's wrong?" She could hear the girl struggling to breath on the other line.

"I, uh.. I'm at a party and things are getting a bit too crazy.. And my parents aren't picking up their phones. I really hate to ask you this, but... can you pick me up?" She said rapidly. 

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right over, just give me the address.." Jemma had never driven anywhere quicker. She could hear the party from three blocks away. No wonder Skye was overwhelmed. She pulled up to the front of the house, where a pacing Skye was waiting for her.

"Jemma, I'm so sorry..." she said as she got in the car, tears pooling in her eyes. Jemma took her hand.

"Skye, it's fine. What happened?" She asked, concerned as Skye's breath began to quicken.

"Just... got too much.." she gasped as the impending panic attack that she had been seconds away from the whole night ensued. Jemma rubbed circles on the girl's back, trying to calm her.

"Skye.. just breathe... you're alright," she whispered as Skye sobbed. After a few minutes, her cries died down and they were left sitting in silence, tears glistening down Skye's face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, ashamed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Jemma assured her. "You can call me any time you need." Skye looked at her.

"Really?" she asked, unsure. Jemma smiled. "Of course." A slow grin formed on Skye's face. The two of them sat like that, hand in hand, for a few minutes- until Jemma's phone rang, her parents demanding to know where she had left off to at 2 a.m.


	2. domestic fluff

"Daisy, stop! You're going to hurt yourself," Jemma laughed as she watched Daisy attempt to scale a large boulder. Ever since they'd moved in together, Jemma wanted to make an effort to get out more and to start exercising. The result: weekly hikes in the gorgeous mountain range that provided them with a plethora of trails only a few minutes away from their apartment. 

"Jem, I'm fine!" she called, struggling on the smooth surface. "Come join me!" Jemma groaned. It was often in moments like these that she seriously questioned how Daisy was still intact with all four limbs. But alas, Jemma relented and joined her. It took her a bit longer than Daisy to climb to the top, but she finally arrived, out of breath, but happy. A grinning Daisy pulled her up, and she gasped.

"We're so high up!" Daisy chuckled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Daisy murmured, stoic. Jemma nodded, drinking in the view.

"Yeah, it is," Jemma said, "but I have something else beautiful too." she wrapped her arms around Daisy and sighed.

"Yeah, you're pretty great too," Daisy said, and Jemma laughed.

"Always one to ruin the mood, aren't you!"


	3. season 3 canon compliant, hurt/comfort

"Jemma," Daisy said, rubbing her eyes at the bright lighting in the common area, "it's 4:30 a.m. I know for a fact you didn't sleep last night, because I found you in this exact position at this exact time. I know you're trying to figure this whole monolith thing out, but really, how long has it been since you slept?" A bleary-eyed Jemma looked up at Daisy, and she was alarmed to see tears pooling in her eyes.

"Jem? You alright?" Daisy asked as she rushed to the girl's side. Immediately, Jemma broke down in her arms. "Hey, Jem, it's alright. It'll be okay, I swear," Daisy said as she held the biochemist. Jemma gulped and shook her head.

"I have to keep trying," she said, gesturing at the papers she had been pouring over for days. Daisy sighed.

"I'm not even going to pretend to know half of the shit you're dealing with right now. That's not going to help anyone. But what I do know is, you're never going to be able to accomplish whatever it is you're trying to figure out if you don't sleep," Daisy said, wiping tears from Jemma's eyes. "and letting us in might help, too," she added as an afterthought. 

"I.. I'm not sure I can," she admitted, and Daisy nodded. 

"Do you... do you want me to stay with you?" Jemma sat up and hastily wiped away the remaining tears.

"No, it's fine, I can manage.." Daisy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jemma. I really don't mind." Jemma struggled for a moment before finally relenting.

"Alright," she said with a yawn. They stood up and made their way to Jemma's bunk, Jemma being heavily supported by Daisy. She opened the door, pulled back the covers, and let Jemma climb in. She followed suit. She could feel Jemma's breathing slowing as her own heart synchronized with it. It didn't take long until the pair of them were asleep.


	4. sick fic

Jemma rushed to Daisy as she stumbled out of the quinjet. Leaving each other for missions never quite got easier (even with the whole super power thing) and this was no exception.

"Oh, Daisy, you're burning up," Jemma said, placing a cool hand on the agent's forehead. Daisy simply groaned in response as May walked over.

"She's been feverish since last night.. tried to push through it, but it's getting to her," May said, giving Daisy's arm a sympathetic squeeze. Jemma nodded.

"Come on, love, let's get you to your bunk." Daisy deliriously nodded, relying heavily on Jemma to walk. She collapsed into her bed the moment the door opened and Jemma clucked her tongue. She pulled off her shoes and climbed in with her.

"Jemma?" Daisy croaked. Jemma ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Daisy?" She said, sitting up.

"Please stay," she said, voice cracking. Jemma nodded. 

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you." Daisy smiled contentedly and they laid back down for several more hours.


	5. season 1 fluff

"No, Jemma, don't cry! I hate it when you cry!" Skye exclaimed as Jemma let out a sob.

"But... but the dog.." Jemma said wetly, gesturing at the movie they were watching. Skye nodded, beginning to realize that watching 'A Dog's Purpose' was not the best idea when they'd already had a fairly intense night of drinking.

"I know, but it's not real, Jem. Look, the dog's going to come back!" She said, trying her best to keep from laughing. Jemma buried her head in Skye's shoulder. 

"I think I had a bit too much to drink," she said, muffled in Skye's shirt. She chuckled.

"You're not wrong," she said with a grin. She was not looking forward to dealing with her the next morning.


	6. highschool au, angst

"And then next week, we're going to see the new Star Wars movie-" Jemma rambled, brow furrowing as she noticed Daisy's somber expression.

"What's wrong?" the brit prodded, and Daisy looked up at her, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she replied, and Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. We've been best friends for years, Dais, I can tell when something's bothering you. Out with it!"

Daisy sighed deeply, fidgeting with her hands slightly. "It's really nothing, I swear." 

"All right then, have it your way. But c'mon, this period's almost over and I promised Fitz I'd meet up with him before lunch. Oh, and by the way, I invited him to help us with our history project this weekend, I hope you don't mind. Although I'm not too certain he's particularly good at that subject.. oh, come on Daisy, what's bothering you?"

"Do we have to do everything with Fitz now?" she whispered under her breath. 

"I.. what? No, of course we don't, I just thought it would be nice to invite him along. What's the issue with that?"

"Nothing," Daisy mumbled, "I'm just getting kind of annoyed with the fact that his name is coming out of your mouth every other sentence." she fidgeted with her backpack strap, eyes anywhere but Jemma, who was staring at the brunette with her mouth agape. 

"You're not seriously telling me you're _jealous_ of Fitz? He could never replace you, Daisy. But he's my boyfriend, so you have to put up with him. And if you have a problem with that.. well, than I'm not sure where we can go from here."

Daisy looked up at her, tears pouring down her face, and Jemma immediately felt guilty. She knew Daisy still had major trust and self esteem issues from years in the foster system, and even after being adopted by the Coulson's, Jemma had to constantly reassure the girl that she was enough.

"Oh, God, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant.." she sucked in a breath, rubbing her temples. "Maybe if you could explain to me why you don't like Fitz, then we could work it out."

"It's not that I don't like him," Daisy said, voice hitching. "It's that _you_ like him. You like him so damn much, and all I've wanted for the past four years is for you to feel that way about me." the teen stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room, leaving Jemma sitting in her wake. She stood up in shock, talking to no one in particular.

"What the actual _hell_ just happened?"


End file.
